A location-based service (LBS) is an information and entertainment service that makes use of the geographical position of one or more mobile devices. Some applications involve tracking the geographic location of one or more mobile devices. In order to track the location of a mobile device, the mobile device sends location based information from which the geographical location of the mobile device can be determined. The mobile device might generate the location based information using GPS technology or by other means.
The mobile device might send the location based information from time to time to multiple apparatuses such as application servers for example. Alternatively, or additionally, the mobile device might send other type of information from time to time to multiple apparatuses. The information might be provided rather frequently depending on the application. Unfortunately, this can involve a lot of messaging. Excessive messaging can be costly in terms of network utilization and power consumption for the mobile device.